


Spin the Bottle

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Party Games, Podfic Welcome, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex Games, Shameless Smut, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: After the reveal of the heroes' identities, it's time to clear the tension between the teammates.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 394





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad I'm sorry

After Hawkmoth had been defeated and identities had been revealed, the miraculous users found their relationships thrown off.

No one had been expecting them _all_ to know each other outside the masks. Each of them knew who some of the others were, but the realization that they were _all_ friends was a big surprise.

A week after the reveal, Luka was the one to notice the disharmony between them all—and he wasn’t okay with that. So, he arranged for the six who needed the most help—himself, Marinette, Adrien, Kagami, Alya, and Nino—to come over for a party on his houseboat. They’d have the place to themselves, and time to talk and work things out. He made sure they had some privacy, setting up curtains to block off an area of the deck from public view.

Luckily, there was one surefire way to make a bunch of 18-19 year olds confront their relationship issues: Spin the Bottle.

**

“All six of us have heart songs that harmonize,” he told the group once they’d gathered and he tried to convince them to play. “And I know for a fact that everyone here has feelings for at least one other person they’re _not_ dating.”

The other five glanced around, guilty expressions on their faces.

It was so _obvious_ to Luka, though. He himself found Adrien attractive, and he knew Marinette did too—it was the main reason their own relationship hadn’t worked too well.

Alya had a major crush on Ladybug, and that had clearly shifted to Marinette. Nino clearly felt something similar for Chat Noir—Adrien.

Adrien himself was so plainly in love with Marinette is was almost painful that he couldn’t recognize it. Kagami seemed to want the girl as well, but the two stubbornly kept dating each other without admitting it.

And every time they excluded Marinette, it clearly hurt her. If nothing else, Luka hoped that Marinette would smile by the end of this party.

“One rule,” Luka said. “Any clothing that comes off for any reason _stays_ off.”

**

Instead of an actual bottle, they used an app. Luka handed a phone to Adrien. “You start,” he said, as everyone sat in a circle on comfortable cushions, alternating guys and girls.

Marinette found herself between Adrien and Luka, and she could only hope that her heart wasn’t hammering too loudly in her chest.

Adrien was dressed casually for the party, the same jeans and T-shirt he usually wore. He pressed a button on the phone, and after a moment read out, “Nino.” He glanced across the circle with a grin. “I’m game if you are, bro.”

“Hell yeah,” Nino said, smiling. He moved from his spot and crossed the circle to press a soft, short kiss to Adrien’s lips.

Adrien grinned as they parted, his cheeks flushed red. He wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to this game (that was a lie, he was sitting between two very good reasons for agreeing) but he found he really didn’t mind kissing his friend.

He passed the phone to Marinette, ignoring how her fingers brushed his.

Marinette had dressed up a bit—Luka had hinted to her what he was hoping would happen at the party, so she chose to wear a simple black and pink dress, fitted at the top and flaring out from the waist. She kept her hair down instead of putting it in her usual pigtails.

She pressed the button, watching the digital bottle spin around. “Oh! Luka.” She turned to her side, seeing the guitarist smiling at her, and she didn’t hesitate at all before leaning in to kiss him, a familiar feeling between them.

Hey, they may not have been dating anymore, but Luka was a damn good kisser. He gently sucked Marinette’s tongue into his mouth, putting his hand against her shoulder in just that way that made her shiver…when they parted, she didn’t even notice the odd look on Adrien’s face.

Luka was up next. He grinned at Marinette as he pressed the button, letting the digital bottle spin. “Adrien.”

The model blushed pink, but leaned over, kissing Luka fiercely. He immediately understood what Marinette had seen in this guy—the kiss was passionate, but not too forceful. Luka seemed to understand just where Adrien’s comforts lie, and was meeting him there without pushing him further.

Alya, dressed super casual in a tank top and yoga pants, was next. “Nino!”

The kiss between those two was just sweet and simple, the kind that only comes from years of comfort with each other.

“Marinette,” Nino said on his turn.

She smiled and leaned across the circle to him, exchanging a simple, easy kiss. They’d been friends for so long it just seemed like the next natural step.

Kagami wore a tee, a short skirt and thigh-high stockings, looking admittedly sexy as hell. Her lips quirked into the first smile of the evening as she read out, “Adrien.”

Marinette looked away as the couple kissed. Luka grabbed her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze, while Alya gave her a sympathetic smile.

She was still looking away when Adrien got the phone, so she didn’t see the huge smile that crossed his face. “Marinette!”

She glanced back at him, her eyes wide as she hadn’t quite put the dots together yet, and she found herself surprised by Adrien’s hand suddenly cupping her cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her.

For both of them, it was a kiss worth waiting years for. They fit together perfectly, no awkwardness as their lips met. Their arms slid around each other, Adrien running one hand through her hair as she clung against his shoulders.

“Marinette,” he murmured again when they parted.

“Adrien,” she said softly, smiling at him as she gazed into his eyes.

“Finally,” Alya muttered, a little less quietly than she meant.

Marinette pulled away completely, blushing madly. “Uh—my turn, I think?” She pressed the button on the phone. “Alya!”

Her friend grinned and leaned over, gently grabbing Marinette by the shoulder and pulling her into a rough kiss. When she pulled back, she asked in a teasing tone, “So, who’s better, _Hot Stuff_ or me?”

“Alya!” Marinette hissed, cheeks flaming red. “…he is.”

“Who’s Hot Stuff?” Adrien asked.

Alya just gave him a wink as she settled back in her spot.

“Hey, Alya,” Luka said with a laugh, showing her the phone. “You’ve got two in a row.”

“Sweet,” she said, giving Luka a nice, lazy kiss, her tongue exploring the guitarist’s mouth before she pulled away. “And now it’s my turn! I’m totally winning this.”

“I don’t think you can _win_ spin the bottle,” Marinette commented.

“Yeah, well, I’m winning,” Alya teased. “ _Hey_ , Nino again! Why’s it saying 7 Minutes in Heaven?”

“Little thing about the app,” Luka said. “Each time you’re paired with someone again, the stakes get higher.”

“Oh, I am so into this,” Alya said, her eyes lighting up. “So where can we go for heaven?”

“On the bridge,” Luka said, nodding towards the upper deck.

As Alya and Nino headed that way, Luka gently grabbed Marinette’s hand.

“Mind helping me get some drinks out?” he asked.

She nodded and followed him below deck, leaving Kagami and Adrien alone.

“We should talk,” Kagami said. “While we have the chance.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect things to go like this…”

Kagami let out a low sigh. “You’re in love with Marinette, aren’t you?”

He looked to where Marinette had gone, thought about the way it felt to kiss her…”Yeah. But ‘Gami, I _do_ love you. If you want to leave…”

“No,” she said, a smile playing at her lips. “Honestly, I understand why you love her. Remember when just the three of us would hang out?”

“Yeah,” he said with a grin. “It was nice then.”

“Have you ever thought about dating _both_ of us?”

“Yes,” he replied, the word spilling quickly from his lips. “I mean, I never thought that _you_ …and isn’t she dating Luka?”

“Not anymore,” she said. “They still seem close, but she did say they’d officially broken up a while ago. And, if Marinette’s okay with it—I’d be okay with seeing where things could go with her…”

Adrien broke into a wide grin, and he kissed Kagami’s cheek, holding her hand tightly. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too,” she replied. “So, how are we going to seduce her?”

**

“You needed help?” Marinette asked as she followed Luka to the kitchen below deck.

“A few extra hands couldn’t hurt,” he said, “but mostly I wanted to get you alone for a minute.”

“Oh?” she asked. “What’s up?”

“I just want you to know before things get too far—Marinette, _everyone_ here is in love with you.”

She laughed in disbelief. “Seriously? Luka, I appreciate that you think I’m great, but—”

“Everyone’s heart song harmonizes _perfectly_ with yours,” he said. “You’re an amazing girl, ‘Nette. I know you didn’t feel happy with just me, but you should know you can have any or _all_ of us here. So just relax and enjoy where the game takes you, okay?”

“O-okay…”

**

Marinette and Luka came back with armfuls of mixed drinks just as Nino and Alya returned from the bridge.

“My turn, right?” Nino asked, taking the phone from where it was sitting on the ground. He pressed the button before glancing up across the circle and grinning. “Adrien, dude, you’re coming with me back to ‘heaven’.”

Adrien grinned before standing and following his friend to the bridge.

Once there, with the door shut, Nino said, “So, we found out this place is _not_ soundproof, so if you want to make some crazy sex moans they’ll probably hear you down there.”

Adrien just chuckled nervously. “Hey, I’m good with kissing you, I’m not sure about anything else right now.”

“That’s cool,” Nino replied, still smiling. He stepped closer to his friend and asked, “Kissing is cool though? For real?”

“You’re my best friend,” Adrien replied. “It’d be weirder if I _wasn’t_ okay with a few kisses.”

“Does it make it better or worse that I’ve kind of been gay for Chat Noir for years?”

Adrien smiled, and leaned close to his friend’s ear before murmuring in a low voice, “ _Better_.”

**

Marinette couldn’t help but stare at Adrien when he returned with kiss-bruised lips. His hair was mussed, and she kept looking at it.

“Are you okay?” he asked her quietly as he sat.

“Has your Chat Noir hair just been your sex hair this whole time?” she murmured, before blushing pink and glancing away from him.

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I guess.”

Nino handed the phone to Kagami, who read out, “Marinette.”

“Yeah?”

“My turn to kiss you,” Kagami said with a smile. “Come over here.”

Marinette moved past Adrien to reach the other girl, who gently cupped her cheek and tangled her fingers in her hair before pulling her close for a passionate kiss. Her tongue slid along Marinette’s lower lip before entering her mouth, encouraging her to tangle their tongues together as she stepped forward, bringing their bodies closer together.

When they parted, Marinette was out of breath and smiling. Kagami just smirked before handing Adrien the phone.

“Nino again,” he said with a grin. “This time, apparently I’m supposed to strip you down to your underwear.”

Alya whooped and clapped.

Nino shrugged and stood. “You know I’m not gonna say no to my best bud’s hands all over me.”

Adrien approached him and kissed him roughly as he slid his hands under his T-shirt. He pulled back to tug Nino’s shirt over his head, giving him a kiss on his bare shoulder, another on his neck.

“Hey,” he murmured softly as his hands undid Nino’s pants, “how close do we have to be to move this further?”

Nino chuckled. “We’re already the best of buds, dude. What’s a few dicks between friends?”

So Adrien moved to his knees as he pulled down Nino’s pants, running his hands along his friend’s legs as he kissed his hip. As he stood up again, his hand shot straight to Nino’s boxer-clad crotch and gave a light squeeze.

Nino’s boxers did absolutely nothing to hide his erection from the rest of the group, and Alya loudly cheered as he sat back next to her.

Adrien handed the phone to Marinette as he sat down. He leaned close and murmured, “Your turn.”

His lips just barely brushed her cheek as he pulled away, leaving her blushing red.

“S-seven minutes in heaven with Kagami,” she read out, her blush somehow intensifying.

**

Once Kagami shut the door to the bridge behind her, she gave Marinette a level stare and said, “You’re going to sleep with Adrien tonight.”

“ _What?_ ” There was no way she could blush harder at this point. “Kagami, I never wanted to come between you—”

“You’re not,” she replied. “We _both_ want you, Marinette. So this is how it will go—you’re going to sleep with Adrien later, but right _now_ , I’m going to be the first one tonight to make you come.”

Marinette gasped, suddenly realizing how close Kagami was, how her hands were brushing along her sides. “O-okay,” she murmured. “I didn’t know you even…”

Kagami paused then, her lips just centimeters away from Marinette’s neck. “You _do_ like girls, right?”

Marinette responded by gently pushing Kagami’s chin up with one finger. “I thought you never hesitated,” she teased before leaning in to kiss the other girl.

**

“It’s been seven minutes,” Alya complained. “I want a turn with Marinette.”

“Same,” Adrien said, his eyes straying towards the bridge. “…I just said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Alya laughed. “I knew it. Hey, Sunshine, why don’t you go check on them?”

So he stood, cheeks burning, and walked to the captain’s compartment they’d dubbed ‘heaven’ for the evening. As he approached, he could hear soft, muffled moans.

He knew what Kagami sounded like _and that wasn’t her_. He took a moment to adjust his pants, hiding his erection before opening the door.

Kagami had Marinette propped up against the dash, the skirt of her dress bunched up around her hips. He couldn’t _see_ what she was doing to Marinette, since she stood in the way, but he could very clearly see Marinette’s head lolling back, her eyes shut in pleasure.

“Ah, _yes_ ,” she panted. “Ka—Kagami, yes, _yes right there—oh!_ ”

Adrien couldn’t help but watch in awe as Marinette wrapped her legs, panties dangling from one foot, around Kagami. His eyes followed her underwear as it slipped off onto the ground.

“Adrien!” Marinette cried suddenly, gently pushing Kagami back and slamming her legs closed. “E-everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he replied, his throat suddenly dry. “I-it’s been over seven minutes.”

“We’ll head back out, then,” Kagami said. She made a show of licking her fingers clean as she walked away, drawing the stares of the other two.

“I, uh, guess we better get back down there…” Marinette murmured, reaching for her discarded panties.

“Hold on,” Adrien said with a grin, making her freeze in place. “The rule was any discarded clothing has to stay off, right?”

She looked at him, her eyes wide, but then she smiled deviously as she stood. “Well, maybe next time I’m in here, you can help me get a few more things off, then.”

They walked hand in hand back to the group.

**

Luka’s turn was next, and he exchanged a soft, sweet kiss with Kagami before handing the phone to Alya.

“Aw yeah, my turn with Marinette!” she exclaimed, practically dragging her friend along with her.

**

Seven minutes later, the two girls returned, lipstick smudged and Marinette now missing a bra beneath her dress.

Nino took the phone and spun before moving to kiss Kagami, a very quick kiss that ended with them both smiling and awkwardly shrugging.

“Sorry,” Nino said. “I don’t really know you, y’know, dude?”

“I don’t _dislike_ you, but I feel much the same,” she replied. “I might like to get to know you better.”

He handed her the phone.

“Adrien, we’re going to ‘heaven’,” she said, taking her boyfriend by the hand.

Marinette twisted her hands in her lap, not watching as the two walked off.

“Hey,” Alya murmured, leaning past Luka to put a hand on Marinette’s knee, “are you okay? Do you want to make out to distract yourself?”

She shook her head. “I’ll be fine. It’s not like they haven’t done all this before, and I _know_ that. And I know you just wanted an excuse to kiss me again.”

“Can you blame me?”

Marinette giggled and glanced at Luka. “Seems like you were right about everyone supposedly loving me.”

“Why do you doubt me, ‘Nette?” he asked, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “I just want you to be happy.”

“That’s what we all want,” Alya said. “I just might also want you to crush my head between your thighs.”

“Alya!” she gasped, face flaming again. “…not in front of people!”

**

When Adrien returned to take his turn, he read out, “Alya.”

Marinette glanced down, suddenly very interested in the hem of her dress.

“…ssss best friend Marinette,” Adrien added suddenly. “That’s what it says. Right?” He held up the phone to show everyone that no, it very clearly said Alya’s name.

“Looks right to me!” Alya said with a thumbs up as Kagami nodded.

Adrien stood and offered his hand to Marinette. “What do you say, my Lady?”

She smiled at the familiar nickname as she took his hand. “Let’s go check out heaven.”

**

They didn’t even make it onto the bridge before Adrien had his arm around Marinette’s waist, leaning back against the railing as he held her against him, lips pressed to hers.

“Come on,” Marinette said, though she made no effort to pull away from him, “we don’t have _that_ much time.”

“Screw it,” he replied. “I’ve waited four years to have you in my arms like this, I don’t want to waste another second.”

“But I want some privacy, kitty,” she murmured before gently biting his earlobe.

In response, Adrien effortlessly lifted her, bridal-style, and carried her to the bridge, shutting the door behind him.

“Take your pants off,” Marinette said, summoning her determination. “I promised you _something_ was getting off, and I don’t really have many clothes left…”

He set her down on the ground before shedding his pants with lightning speed, not even attempting to conceal the erection straining at his boxers.

“Good kitty,” she murmured. “Now take a seat.” She pushed him backwards with one finger on his nose until he stumbled into the captain’s chair, then she moved to straddle his lap, sinking her weight onto him.

“God I love you,” he groaned, his hands settling at her hips. His cock twitched as he could feel her cunt, separated from him by only a thin layer of cotton.

She stilled, a smile growing wide on her face. “Y-you do?”

He flashed her an extremely Chat-like grin. “Always have, bugaboo.”

“I love you too,” she said, her heart feeling lighter at the confession. “I always have.”

He kissed her again, pulling her chest flush against his. Her hips rolled on his lap, making him groan against her lips.

“I love you,” she whispered, placing small kisses all over his face as she repeated her words, her hips bucking against him each time, more of her wetness soaking the fabric between them.

“Marinette,” he groaned. “I-if you keep moving like that…”

She paused, giving him another gentle, sweet kiss, before murmuring in a pleading tone, “Adrien, I’m _so close_ …”

His hips snapped up off the chair, his hands sliding to her ass as he kissed her fiercely. She continued to grind herself against him, her hands resting on his chest. She was so spread against him, he swore he could feel her clit bumping against his shaft, and all he wanted was for her to keep making those soft whimpers and gasps as she reached the edge.

“Ah— _Adrien!_ ” she cried, her legs tightening around him as she came, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

He rutted against her, desperately seeking his own release. His cock slipped out of his boxers uninvited, resulting in one _hot wet wanting_ thrust along her cunt, making her yelp in both surprise and pleasure. The sudden change enveloping him spurred his own release, resulting in him shuddering as he gripped her hips, his cum adding to the wetness between them.

He froze, certain that Marinette was going to hate him. True, he hadn’t exactly _penetrated_ her, but his dick seemed to think this was close enough.

Instead of backing away, though, she leaned close and pressed another soft kiss against his lips before murmuring, “My kitty…”

“Marinette,” he murmured. “My princess, my lady…”

She kissed him again before moving off his lap, and then, without hesitation, bent down to tuck his cock back into his boxers. “Should we get back out there?”

Adrien nodded. “You’re—really okay with this all of a sudden.”

She shrugged. “Let’s just say Kagami enlightened me.”

**

Back to the game, Marinette gave Alya a wicked smile. “Guess you’re getting stripped, Al.”

“Fair warning, I’m not wearing a bra,” Alya replied. “Enjoy, everyone!”

Marinette got on her knees as Alya stood in front of her, then started to slowly peel her friend’s pants off her legs. She kissed Alya’s knee, then her thigh, before daring to press her tongue against the fabric between her legs, making the other girl yelp.

“Jeez, M, when did you get so bold?”

“Two drinks ago,” she replied with a laugh, standing and grabbing onto the hem of Alya’s shirt. “Ready to let everyone see you?”

“Duh,” she replied, lifting her arms over her head to help Marinette slide the shirt up and over, until she tossed it to the side. Her breasts fell out from the shirt, round and full. Marinette boldly cupped them, running her thumbs over her nipples as she kissed Alya one more time.

She handed the phone to Luka, who smiled at her. “Ready to go back to heaven, ‘Nette?”

As they walked away, Alya turned her attention to Adrien. “So. How’d it go with my girl in there?”

**

Luka returned, and Alya had her turn.

“Nice,” she said, chuckling at the phone. “Seems like I get to strip M down!”

Marinette blushed. “Maaaybe we skip that one? We can just go make out again.”

“What’s wrong?” Alya teased. “I know you don’t have a bra on anymore, but—”

“I don’t have _any_ underwear on,” she corrected. “So unless everyone here wants to see me naked for whatever reason?”

“I mean, yeah,” Alya replied.

Marinette felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Adrien smiling warmly at her, and behind him, Kagami enthusiastically nodding.

“Fine,” she muttered, standing and walking over towards Alya. “Since apparently every single one of you is into me…”

“Yeah, that’s about right,” Luka said with a smile.

Alya moved behind Marinette and unzipped her dress, shimmying it down past her hips until it fell into a pile on the floor.

She covered herself with her hands, one arm thrown over her breasts and the other between her legs, as she quickly scampered back to her seat, blushing hard.

Adrien recognized the look on her face, the pure humiliation that had gone beyond simple embarrassment. He stripped off his T-shirt and handed it to Marinette without a word.

She leaned against him, and he moved an arm around her, blocking her breasts from the view of the others while she put the shirt on. It covered her completely, landing around her thighs.

“Thank you,” Marinette murmured, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Nino took the phone from Alya. He pressed the button before reading aloud, “Give Alya an orgasm. Jesus, dude, how far does this app go?”

“That’s the furthest,” Luka replied. “You guys can use my bedroom if you want.”

Alya shrugged. “Hey, I’m not going to turn down some sexy time with my bae. Come on, babe!”

As they headed below deck, Luka turned to Marinette. “’Nette, are you okay?”

“I-I think I am,” she said, her voice high and tight in a way that said no she was very much not okay.

“’Nette,” he said.

“I’m okay,” she said, her voice more sure. She took a deep breath and leaned into Adrien’s side again. “This is just a little overwhelming. All of you _just_ told me you’re in love me, I’m apparently super into my best friend, and I just—there isn’t enough of me to go around!”

“We know,” Kagami said simply. She reached across Adrien to stroke Marinette’s cheek, tucking some hair behind her ear. “We’ll work out details later, but right now, we’re all just having a good time. In fact…it’s my turn, isn’t it?” She picked up the phone and pressed the button on the app. “Luka, looks like we get to know each other better.”

The two of them headed up to the bridge, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone, Adrien gently stroking her hair.

“Are you really okay?” he asked softly.

She nodded. “I just want to focus on you, okay? I…definitely feel something for Kagami and Luka and maybe Alya, but I’m worried about making people jealous so I just want to forget about them and focus on _you_.” She took a deep breath and turned to face him with a smile. “So, we’re all alone, kitty…what do _you_ want?”

“Honestly, I’d really like to see you without that shirt if you’re comfortable with it,” he replied, grinning.

She smiled, and slowly peeled the shirt off over her head, leaving her stark naked. “You know I’m always comfortable with you, right?”

“Really?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well…I get flustered sometimes, but—you’re my partner. There’s no one I’m closer to. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmured, leaning close to kiss her again. His hand slid along her back, inching forward until he was cupping her breast, fingertips teasing her nipple. His kisses trailed down her neck, to her shoulder, to just above where his hand rested. “Is this okay?”

Her head tilted back as she arched her back, pressing herself more into his touch. “Yes, _please_ …”

He moved to kiss her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and just so gently sucking. He was rewarded with her gasp and moan, her fingers running through his hair, keeping his head there.

Marinette shut her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Adrien’s lips and tongue and fingers on her breasts. When he pulled away slightly, she opened her eyes, only to gasp. “Nino? How long have you been back?”

“Just got here,” Nino replied. “Seemed like you two didn’t want to be interrupted, so…”

Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinette, hugging her close against him. “Where’s Alya?”

“Taking a nap,” Nino explained. “She tapped out for the night. Kagami and Luka?”

“Right here,” Kagami said, her hand in Luka’s as the two returned. “Adrien, I believe it’s your turn?”

Adrien took the phone and smiled widely. “Guess I’m giving Marinette an orgasm.”

“Again?” she asked incredulously, before slapping her hand over her mouth and blushing.

“We can go somewhere else if you want,” he said, gently tugging her hand away from her mouth so he could kiss her.

She glanced around the circle and exhaled loudly. “No. I want to stay here. Since apparently everyone wants to see this!”

Adrien smiled, and kissed her forehead, murmuring, “Just focus on me, my lady.” He then moved to kneel in front of her, gently pushing her legs apart and dipping his head between them.

He kissed her sex, moving his hand to gently spread her open before licking a broad line along her cunt. He moved one hand between her legs, pushing one, then two fingers inside her.

Marinette leaned back, staring up at the night sky as she enjoyed the feeling, unable to stop the moans spilling from her mouth. She lifted her head slightly to admire the head of blond hair between her legs, as Adrien dragged his tongue along her clit.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she cried, her head falling back again. Her legs tensed, toes curling as Adrien _sucked_ her clit, pumping his fingers into her faster. “Fuck, A- _Adrien!_ ”

If she turned her head to one side, she could see Luka smiling at her. If she glanced to the other side, she could see Kagami, legs pressed tightly together as she bit her lower lip.

Marinette shut her eyes again, trying to commit to memory the feeling of _Adrien’s fingers inside her Adrien’s tongue coiling around her clit_. She groaned, resisting the urge to grind her hips against his face.

He suddenly crooked his fingers inside her, brushing at something _new_ , and she came apart instantly, moaning incoherently as Adrien lapped up her release. He placed a kiss to her inner thigh before pulling back. “Good?” he asked.

All she could do was mumble out an, “Uh-huh.”

Luka reached over and grabbed the phone. “Looks like you might need a rest this round.”

Marinette just smiled and gave a shaky thumbs-up.

Luka pressed the button on the app. “Kagami, I guess I’m stripping you.”

“Works for me,” she said with a smile. As she crossed to stand near him, Adrien and Marinette both noted that the stockings she wore had vanished from her legs.

Luka took his time pulling the clothing off Kagami’s body, kissing her as he did so.

Meanwhile, Adrien helped Marinette sit up again, moving an arm back around her. His erection had come back full force, but he was willing to wait till the phone passed back around to him.

But when Kagami was stripped down to her underwear, she kissed Luka and said, “I don’t feel like playing this game anymore.”

“What do you want, then?” Luka asked.

“I want to take you—” She grabbed his hand, then glanced to Nino, “—and you down below and end this night on a very good note.”

She nodded and winked at Adrien as she led the other two men below deck.

“Just you and me now,” Adrien murmured, turning towards Marinette.

“Always you and me,” she said with a soft smile. “Us against the world, and now this.”

“I love you,” he said. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Are—are you okay with more?”

She sat up straight, nodding eagerly. “ _Yes_ , more—more is good.”

He moved to kneel over her, gently laying her back, and her hands went to his boxers, tugging them down his hips. “Stop me if I go too fast, okay?” he murmured.

She looked him in the eye, determined. “I have been literally dreaming about this moment for years. There is _no way_ I’m stopping you now.”

He kissed her again, deeply, his hand sliding along her side, stopping at her hip. “My lady, I—I need to be _sure_ what you want…”

She grabbed his face with both hands and roughly kissed him before saying, “ _Fuck me_ , kitty.”

He lowered his hips, easing himself into her slowly, so slowly. The feeling was nothing like the accidental slip before—this was _hot_ , wet, and engulfing him in an entirely new way. Marinette’s legs wrapped around his hips, ankles locked behind his back, as she groaned, pushing her hips up to get him inside her _more_.

“I love you,” she gasped into his ear. “Fuck, _Adrien_ , so _good_ …”

He sank into her fully, taking a moment to get used to the overwhelming feeling of _Marinette his Lady_ around him before he pulled back a bit and thrust forward again.

She moaned, a throaty cry that had him thrusting again, more force behind his hips as he drove his cock into her again and again. “Adrien,” she panted, “my Adrien…”

She lifted her hips up off the pillows, trying to stay connected to him, chasing the full feeling of him deep inside her, the delicious friction that built up a warm coil deep in her stomach.

“Marinette,” he groaned, and _oh_ , her fantasies had never prepared her for the way he said her name, his voice rough as he punctuated the word with another thrust of his hips. “I love you so _much_ ,” he groaned, and her eyes fluttered close as a wave of pure bliss washed over her.

He could feel her climax, her walls clenching tight around his cock, her legs tightening around his hips. He was quickly becoming familiar with the way she moaned and tossed her head back as she came, and he took the opportunity to kiss along her neck as he came as well, spilling into her while his lips formed her name again and again, brushing against her soft skin.

When he regained his senses and was able to move to rest beside Marinette, he kissed her gently and asked, “Did you want to go downstairs, join everyone else?”

“No,” she replied, shifting to rest her head against his chest. “There’ll be time for wild orgies later. Right now, I just want to lay here and stargaze with you.”

He idly ran a hand through her hair. “I’m more than okay with that.”


End file.
